2 brothers 2 enemies
by stasheo8016
Summary: Nathan and Lucas Scott are the kings of tree hill high,1 is the star basketball player the other the star football player but hwy do they hate each other
1. Chapter 1

2 brothers 2 enemies

2 brothers 2 enemies

Summary: Nathan Scott is the star basketball player and popular and arrogant just like his brother Lucas but he plays football and is the star quarterback. The two hate each other each looking for a way to bring the other down. What happens when they fall in love with someone from the apposing side

The groups of friends are:

Lucas-quarterback riggins-fullback and best friend(kind of like the guy from Friday night lights) skills-halfback fergie-cornerback haley- football cheerleader and still tutor girl jake- linebacker and obviously all of the other football players and cheerleaders

Nathan- star shooting guard, peyton sawyer-cheerleader and girlfriend brooked davis-head cheerleader tim-point guard vegas- power forward felix taggaro- small forward

It was Monday morning and it was the start of their junior years of high school both Nathan and Lucas Scott were big shots on campus no one could deny that. People could not understand how two brothers could hate each other so much. Yes they knew they played different sports and yes they both wanted to be atop of the food chain but why couldn't they do it together nobody knew. They would always go to the same parties which usually ended with their friends fighting each other for them, The girls arguing each other over each others boys, and Nathan and Lucas both ending the night with a girl in their bed that they didn't know.

Their parents did not know about any of this how could they. At home they were very civil to each other and sometimes even shared a laugh or two. As soon as they walked in those doors at tree hill high they became enemies. So what happened that created this whole rift between the legendary Scott brothers, nobody knows. There have been rumors about what happened but nobody knows the truth and only they know. It wasn't always like this. Freshman year they were the best of friends and they still played different sports. By the end of sophomore year however they hated each other.

The clock read 6:45 am on my night stand and i do not want to get out of bed. The first day of school sucked especially when I have football practice right after school. After doing it for two years and having two a days and the running program all summer you would think it would get easier but it doesn't. Still the same thought comes to my mind do I really want to do this and the answer is always YES. You know why because I love the this game and I love to be the best and to be honest I am the best no one can deny that. All state quarterback being recruited by all the top teams in the country. There is one school though that tops them all and that's USC. You ask why all the way in California? Because that's the mecca of college football I want to be the top player on the top team and be drafted into the NFL and to do that I have to be perfect all the time no matter what. No pressure right wait till you meet my dad.

I look over at my clock 6:45 I am going back to bed I don't need to go to school. Shit yes I do if I don't go to school I cant play basketball the whole reason I deal with school and these teachers. At least I can come home and relax afterwards basketball does not start until after thanksgiving oh wait my dad has other plans for me. I start training tonight as soon as I step through that door it's a 4 mile run then weights for 2 hours. God I love it no not the training the game. It's the greatest feeling in the world knowing that I am the best at what I do, all state shooting guard, best player in the state, and have offers to go anywhere but that place has to be duke. Why you ask because its duke national recognition national championships and a shot at being the best on the best team in the country and of course then going to the NBA. That's why I have to be perfect no pressure whatsoever that's until I run into my dad

"hey mom whats for breakfast I am starved" lucas loved his mom she was the one person he could talk to without a lecture about his future. That of course was his dad who did that.

"Eggs some toast and some bacon and whatever you want to drink" Karen was the best cook she owned a string of diners and they were all the best no matter what anyone says.

"hey son hows practice going coach making you work hard?" of course then their was satan himself. Ok maybe he was not that bad but dan had a way of getting underneath his sons skins

" Umm yeah he is keeping me on my toes, making me the best I can be" lucas hated how he could start with the football questions soo early before he even finished his toast.

"Good you need to if we are going to get all that talent out of you speaking of where is your brother"

"Probably still getting dressed, I am sure he will be down any minute"

"hey guys sorry I am late alarm did not go off" Nathan lied he went back to sleep for another 15 minutes

"Ok I got to go head in early I want to meet up with coach and go over a few things before this Fridays game" Lucas lied he just wanted to get away from his brother it was so hard to be nice to him, but he had to it would kill his mother

"why don't you give your brother a ride to school?"

"Sorry mom I got my football pads in the back seat and I promised rigs I would give him a ride to school his truck is not running"

"Figures that boys truck is never running probably crashed it after the bar last night" dan really didn't like riggings felt like he was a waste of talent. He couldn't understand how a kid with soo much potential could just throw it away and not work every single day and every single hour at it.

"What did you just say DAN," Lucas hated when his dad would make fun of rigs act is he did drink but he was his best friend and has stuck up for him in the past.

Lucas stormed out god he hated his father when h got like that why couldn't he just let it go. He piled into his 2008 Hummer that his dad had bought him of course it goes away with a bad game in front of the scouts. Dan was going to respond to his sons outburst but thought better of it in fornt of his wife, he knew that she would not be happy with him for his coment and did not want to risk sleeping on that couch.

"ok I am going to school thanks mom for breakfast but I need to get out of here and go get Peyton otherwise she gets angry" Nathan honestly did not care if she got angry or not but he said that for the sake of his mom because he did not want her to know how he treated her.

"How is she doing, she doesn't come around very often does she not like us?" truth is he did not want to have to deal with her more than he had to. He was only with her really for sex and because she was arm candy.

"she is good you know peyton she loves to sit in her room draw and listen to music"

"have her over for dinner some time it will be fun" oh come on are you serious just let it go.

" I will ask her but I am not sure, she is really busy with school and her sketches" Nathan hates lieing to his mother "but I have to get going bye mom"

Tree Hill High School

"Come on man lets just skip school today and we can go to a bar are something we will be back before practice" this was always rigs idea to skip then come back before practice like nothing happened.

"come on rigs don't you want to learn something while you are here or are you going to have the chearleaders do all the work for you again" lucas could not help but laugh riggins just absolutely hated school of course lucas did to but he was not going to skip like rigs does.

"No I don't come on lets get out of here, we will just have wendy cover for us you know these teachers wont say anything" wendy was one of the cheerleaders that worshipped the ground lucas and rigs walked on.

"Come on man lets go to class its the first day we will skip our usual Wednesdays deal?"

"Fine deal but we better be sitting next to some hot girls" lucas just laughed

"Alright man"

Nathan walked into school with peyton on one arm and tim smith walking next to him on the otherside with brooke walking next to peyton.

"Look who it is my superstar brother and the drunk" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Look man I don't know if you have a death wish but you better get your skinny ass away from me and take your boyfriend with you" Riggins was not one to back down from anyone he was known as the bad ass on and off the field.

"Yeah and what if I don't what are you going to do about it stumble over to me" Nathan was not one to get scared of anyone.

Riggins started to walk over towards Nathan with a very angry look on his face and was about to grab Nathan by the collar until Lucas stopped him.

"Come on man lets go he is not worth it lets go before someone comes out here and you get in trouble" lucas did not care about his brother well being but he knew if Riggins started than he was not going to stop and he needed Riggins on the field and not suspended.

"Yeah walk away because the tim was about to open a can of whup ass on yall two"

"Shut up tim" brooke hated how tim acted but she put up with him because he was friends with Nathan and her best friend was dating Nathan, but boy what she would do to be going out with lucas. She has had a crush on him forever, it was probably the first time she laid eyes on him. Of course she couldn't do anything because of Nathan which sucked.

Later that day at lunch

"hey Haley hows your classes" lucas knew the answer but decided to ask anyway

"They are so awesome I do not know how anyone could not like school I love it"

"Umm because school is boring and it sucks and I cant stand to be here for more than an hour" Lucas absolutely hated school and he couldnt understand how her best friend could. Lucas stood up and started to walk away

"well your weird hey where you going?"

"I am captain of the football team I am aloud to go out for lunch so me and rigs are hitting up mcdonalds I will be back in an hour maybe come with us" Lucas loved the perks of being the star quarterback. he hated eating this disgusting cafeteria food and had asked teh coach to let him leave for lunch and just tell the school board that he was going out to get something for football.

"No I am not missing any classes"

"Fine your loss enjoy the rest of school" lucas said as he walked away

Haley watched as lucas walked in and then caught a glimpse of Nathan who was on the other side of the lunch room. God he was gorgeous she just could not do anything about it. He was Lucas's enemy but she wished she could just say fuck it but she couldn't because she loved her friendship with Lucas no matter how much of an ass he could be sometimes.

What you think should I continue??

Next time: first game, party and a whole lot of surprises


	2. Chapter 2

It was now Tuesday afternoon and football practice just did not seem like it was ever going to end

It was now Tuesday afternoon and football practice just did not seem like it was ever going to end. Practice started as soon as school ended and has not let up for over two and a half hours. The coach was working the team extra hard because the coach from the school we are playing on Friday night promised to humiliate us on our home field. So now coach was pissed off and every little thing we did wrong he would critique no matter how small the mistake was.

"Come on you pansies this practice will never end until you run 25 crisp plays, scott get your team together lets go your supposed to be the best and the captain of this team get your ass moving" Lucas hated how he was always the one called out but he knew it came with the territory of being the best player on the team and the quarterback.

"Alright guys I don't know about you but I want this practice to end as soon as possible and if we get it done in the next 25 plays party at my house TONIGHT" Lucas knew this was a great way to encourage his teammates. There was nothing better than a good party at the Scott mansion.

"Damn Scott I like the sound of that alright boys you heard the man lets do this" Riggins loved parties girls and beer.

"I knew you would agree to Rigs, now lets be perfect boys" with that the team ran 25 crisp offensive plays and the coach finally let them leave reluctantly.

Locker room

"Alright guys 9pm my house don't worry about alcohol we still got 2 kegs from the last party we had"

"Last party? You mean last night we killed 3 kegs last night?" rigs was shocked there was only really 25 people drinking on the kegs. It was a small get together with 12 football players and 13 cheerleaders.

"Yeah man do you remember anything from last night? You do know you slept with michelle last night right" this was usually the case with rigs he gets hamered then sleps with a girl and then does not remember.

"How am I supposed to remember we started drinking at around 130 what did you expect at least tonight I am starting fresh"

"hahaha alright man well I am gonna get going and make sure the house is drunk proof the house"

"When do the rents get home?" Rigs did not want to be in that house with Dan.

"not until tomorrow afternoon so we can have our usual skip Wednesday and not worry about the rents coming home" Lucas loved his parents but he loved when they were gone even more.

"Alright cool I am going to head home and change and come to your house I want to get a jump start on the drinking" with that riggings walked out with a smirk on his face and lucas couldn't help but laugh at his best friend.

Outside

"Well this is a surprise what do I owe the pleasure?" Lucas looked the brown haired beauty up and down.

"I heard there was a party at your house just wanted to make sure I was invited" brooke said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh brooke you know your always invited to one of my parties" Lucas wanted to grab her and kiss her all over her body.

"Good because you know I am coming so you better be ready for me" brooke gave him a wink and started to walk away.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas ran after her

"Yes broody" "I just wanted to give you this cheery" with that he kissed her she declined at first and then all of a sudden she accepted and they went at it for a good 15 minutes they did not even realize who saw them kissing.

"So I will see you tonight?" lucas gave her is famous scott smirk that no girl could resist.

"oh you bet your ass you will" Brooke left with a big grin on her face.

Scott Mansion

Lucas was dressed in his jeans and ravens t shirt nothing really fancy he doesn't really care about dressing up for parties mainly because he knows he can get girls without trying. The Kegs were set up outside with Rigs sitting next to one of them in his beach chair. Lucas loved his best friend but sometimes he could not understand how he drank that much. People started to file in around 915 and the party was starting to get going. Lucas was glad that his brother was out with his girlfriend. He was hoping for a nice calm night and maybe a night with brooke without he freaking out thinking Nathan was watching her. Lucas and brooke had tried to date back in sophomore year but of course Nathan got in the way by then everything had happened between him and Nathan that killed there friendship. So Nathan was looking for anyway to ruin lucas's life while lucas was doing the same to him. Anyway Brooke freaked out thinking lucas would play her like he did every girl and and she would lose her two best friends so that was that. Lucas did not know why he was trying again with brooke but all he knew was he could not help himself she was just so god damn gorgeous.

It was now around 1030 and no sign of brooke. Probably not showing lucas thought. Lucas was looking around the room at the 75 people that were here hoping he would get a glimpse of her some how maybe he missed her walk in. He saw riggings drunk hooking up with michelle again. Dumb ass riggings lucas thought. He saw most of his teammates dancing with the cheerleaders and then he saw haley wait haley she never comes to the weekday parties but why did she look mad.

"Hey there he is my ass of a best friend hows it going luke" she was pissed but why I did not do anything to her we were cool at schoo.

"Umm hi whats wrong did I do something to you did I forget to pick you up or something?" lucas really could not think of anything that he did sure he was an ass but never to haley.

"Umm no ASS I saw you kissing someone today someone that I hate and someone that is friends with your brother can your little brain think back that far or are you too drink like your friend rigs." Oh SHIT

"See funny thing that kind of well umm see what had happened was hmm yeah I kissed brooke" how do I explain this

"You know what happened last time you went after brook you and your brother almost killed each other and me in the process do you remember that"

"Yeah how can I forget"

FLASHBACK

"_What the Hell is this Brooke your sleeping with Lucas you know what happened how could you" Brooke did not know what to do Nathan had walked in on her having sex with lucas._

"_Nathan its not what it looks like I like Lucas and this isn't just about sex so please can you just understand PLEASE" Brooke knew Nathan would not understand._

"_NO brooke its either him or me you cant have him and be friends with me its not going to work you pick a side are you team Nathan or team lucas and if its lucas you lose peyton to I hope you know that." Nathan was really pissed off_

"_Hey bro your not the boss of her she can do what she what she wants so why don't you get your ass out of my room"Lucas was standing up now and in the face of Nathan_

"_you know I was going to apologize for everything and hope that we can turn things around but you know what forget that your still an arrogant asshole and you deserved what happened to you. I would still do the same thing if I had the choice you piece of shit"_

_With that Lucas balled his fist and punched him square in the nose making Nathan stumble out the door and almost down the steps. Lucas followed him and tackled him and they rolled down the stairs colliding into haley who had just walked into the house and heard the commotion from upstairs. Lucas got up and saw haley not moving and her eyes closed. Nathan got up and lucas got a new energy and tackled Nathan again punching him again and again and again. _

"_you son of a bitch I am going to kill you for hurting Haley" With that Nathan pushed lucas off him and then lunged for him and tackling him and both their heads collided into the refridgerator knocking both of them out cold. Brooke had run downstairs and called the emergency room. Nathan and Lucas both had concussions and broken ribs haley had broken both legs and her arm. It was a good thing dan and Karen were on one of their weekly trips otherwise they would have found out but they convinced the doctor not to tell their parents_

_End flashback_

"its going to be different this time haley becaue I am going to lock my door" lucas laughed but haley did not think it was funny.

"whatever lucas I hope you know what your doing this is not smart whatsoever just make sure you wrap up"

"haley don't be mad it will be fine besides she has not even showed up I don't think she is coming" As lucas said this he turned around and locked eyes with brooke. Haley noticed this and walked away when Lucas turned back to find Halye she was gone.

"hey broody" brooke loved calling him broody

"Hey cheery I didn't think you were going to show up"

"Well I am here how about a drink? Or did Rigs drink everything" she noticed rigs in the corner obviously hammered.

"Wow your funny and no he didnt there is no more beer but I have my extra secret stash in my room come on" Lucas grabbed brookes hand and led her to his room when they got in lucas closed the door and locked it.

"Everyone is going to wonder where you went" "who cares they are all drunk anyway and plus the house is drunk proof"

"Oh I see so where is this liquor you were telling me about"

"Right here is a little jose cuervo ok for you?" "Yeah I can deal with that I like tequila."

"Good" lucas said with a wink

A ten shots later lucas was buzzing badly and brooke was hammered. They got closer and all of a sudden their lips collided and without thinking they started to take each others clothes off and before they knew it they were on the bed with lucas on top waitng for permission to enter her. She looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately and with that that's all lucas needed to know as he entered her body making her tense up as he moved quicker and quicker she started to tense up. About an hour later she was asleep on top of him and all he could do was stare and he started to get these feelings inside of his stomach "WAIT no I can be feeling this for this girl not her I like her but not like that no cant be happening" lucas said in a whisper and then brooke woke up.

"hey" is all she could say

"hey pretty girl, you have as much fun as I did" all she did was nod

"what time is it? I got to get going soon"

"its 2 am you can stay the night if you want Nathan is staying at peytons I think so we don't have to worry about him coming home"

"no its ok I should be getting home" "I really enjoyed tonight lucas" with that she got up and started to get dressed. Once she was fully dressed she walke over to lucas and gave him and a kiss but lucas didn't let go all he did was look into her eyes and said "I want to be with you Brooke" Brooke just stared at him……

Thanks for the reviews

OK what you guys think: next time: brooke reacts, first game, haley and Nathan talk


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to be with you brooke" brooke did not know what to say for the first time in her life she was speechless

"I want to be with you brooke" brooke did not know what to say for the first time in her life she was speechless. Part of her wanted to just say yes and jump into his arms and the other part of her wanted to smack him the face for suggesting it. Its not like she didn't like lucas it was Nathan she was worried about. How was she supposed to explain to him that her an lucas were going out. He would kill her after everything that happened between the two during freshman and sophomore year. She also knew it was her life and she needed to be happy.

"Brooke you still with me I said I want to be with you"

"yeah I am here I just don't know what to say, I just don't know" brooke just didn't know if she should say yes.

"Brooke I know there are a million reasons why we should not date but I don't give a damn about those reasons there all bullshit."

"Lucas"

"No I don't care about Nathan fuck him I don't care if he gets mad, I don't care about Peyton, and I can give a rats ass about the people in that school and what they would think. All I can say is I care about you and I want to be with you and only you. I promise I will be faithfull and I will not hurt you I will treat you like the princess and all you have to do is say yes pretty girl" Brooke was shocked and she just didn't know but her mouth said it for her.

"Ok Lucas but can we just keep it under wraps for a little bit, not in front of people not yet anyway" Brooke was hoping he would agree

"No your either all in or not in at all, who cares about them I want to be with you"

"OK your right boyfriend" Brooke broke out into a huge smile.

"I just got one question for you though Lucas"

"ok what is it girlfriend"

"that story about you and peyton after what happened between you and nathan true?" Brooke just needed to know

"Not True I would never do that to my brother no matter how much we were mad at each other"

"ok so why not talk to him about it instead of ignoring each other and hating each other"

"I tried he told me to kick bricks"

_Flashback_

"_Hey Nathan can we talk please you need to know my side of the story" lucas hated fighting with his brother they were best friends for so long._

"_Get out Lucas after this I don't ever want to speak to you again from now on we are enemies"_

"_Nate I did not rape peyton I didn't even touch her I was drunk and rigs brought me upstairs to sleep it off and next thing I knew you were in there and peyton was hitting me saying I touched her"_

"_whatever man your one big excuse get out I am glad I sided with the basketball team in the fight"_

"_you know what I am your brother you should have sided with me but you know what I did not touch peyton she is lieing to you but you know what forget it from now on you got your side I got mine and we will see who will be king"_

_End flashback_

"wow I didn't think peyton would do something like that I mean I knew she hated you and all but I did not think she would go to that level"

"yeah the whole ight thing was not the real reason we stopped being friends I mean I probably would have done the same thing that's his teammates he cant really jump in but when he found out that I apparently raped peyton he completely disowned me as a brother so from then on we decided to hate each other. Its funny though in front of my parents we are friends so its almost like we are still friends but we aren't"

"Why do you guys stay civil or how for your parents" Brooke could not understand how Nathan and Lucas could get along with each other at home but not at school or parties or anywhere else for that matter.

"For my mom, shes everything to both of us if she knew half the things we have done to each other whether it be the fight or the whole peyton thing or all the other stuff that just pushed us apart it would kill her and honestly its almost like we forget what happened and that's how we stay civil"

"Wow"

"Yeah hey since you're my girlfriend now you wanna do me the honor of helping me clean god only knows what happened to this house after we came upstairs"

As Lucas and Brooke walked downstairs holding heads they were nervous for what they would find downstairs god only knows what happened with rigs in charge. As they walked they picked up some beer cans and cups but it wasn't too bad that was until they got to the living room. There was beer cans everywhere including the two kegs in the middle of the floor. Beer stains cigarette buts everywhere they had a lot to clean up. They tried to wake up rigs but it was no use he was not waking up for another 4 hours.

5 hours later

"Well it looks like this place is all clean good work guys" Rigs woke up a half hour ago and picked up 2 cups.

"Yeah thanks for the help rigs you know it would be nice after you make the mess for you to help clean up"

"Come on man next time I will help, speaking of next time Friday night after the game deal?"

"of course man after a win a nice party I am all for that" Lucas loved his victory parties its going to be even better with brooke on his arm.

"Yeah man there are going to be plenty of girls to I told michelle to invite all the girls in the school you will have your pick" Rigs did not see brooke in the corner of the room.

"Umm excuse me girlfriend over here I can hear you Rigs"

"wait what did you just say? Lucas you got a girl your all whipped now and with her?" Rigs could not believe it was Lucas going over to their side or did he just recruit a new member either way he did not like it and knew something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah man we are dating and I know what your going to say Nathan but you know what I said fuck him I like brooke and you know I have for a while and I am not going to let my punk ass brother get in the way of that."

"ok I am with you man and you know I always got your back no matter what"

"thanks rigs but we got to get to practice. Brooke am I dropping you off at home?"

'Umm yeah that would be great"

As Lucas Rigs and Brooke left the house they didn't notice Haley walking down the steps. She was disgusted but she also felt a little jealous that used to be her walking with rigs and lucas but lately they have been drifting apart. Lucas had been more about football and parties and girls rather than just hanging out and watching movies like the old lucas and haley. As Haley was about to leave she noticed a cup they must of missed when they were cleaning so she walked over picked up and through it out but she didn't hear the door open and when she turned around she was face to face with none other than Nathan scott.

"umm hi I was just leaving actually" Haley did not hate Nathan she actually wanted to b with Nathan but you know that never works out they of course tried it after Lucas first tried with brooke. Haley felt like it was a way for Nathan to get back at lucas so she backed out and when Lucas found out he fought Nathan again of course.

"Where you running off to so quickly no hug, no kiss come on wheres the love" Nathan secretly wanted to be with Haley again of course don't let peyton hear him say that.

'Umm actually no and I have to run to I don't know a place call school since I accidently skipped I got to meet with some teachers and find out what I missed"

"Don't worry about it they will send it home for you, I am sure they wont mind'

"Actually no they wont see I am not one of the famous Scott boys so they don't do that for me and I actually care about my studies and it is important to me" Haley felt really uncomfortable with Nathan standing so close so he took a step back.

"Why you stepping away do I make you nervous?" He gave her the famouse scott grin that both Scott boys inherited from their father.

"No of course not, ok maybe a little I just don't want Lucas to walk through that door and you two fight again. Would bring back memories from the last time he walked in on us"

"yeah that was a good day and you know I meant it that I wanted to be with you it was not to get back at Lucas"

"yeah whatever" for some reason hearing Nathan say he wanted to be with her again put a huge smile on her face and made her very happy and she had to get out of there.

"Hey where you going don't you need a ride?" He did not want this conversation to end he really liked this girl.

"No I am good but thank you bye Nathan"

"Bye haley" all of sudden Nathan got a weird feeling in his stomach not the feeling he gets when he sees peyton it was almost like a feeling of love?

A couple of days had passed and nothing really major happened in the life of Tree Hill High school. Lucas and Brooke had managed to avoid Nathan and they do not think he knows yet. Haley unfortunately could not avoid Nathan and kept running into him and getting these weird feelings that she tried to dismiss. Riggins had decided to follow in the foot steps of his best friend and started to date michelle a cheerleader on the football team. Lucas was happy for his best friend but he also knew that michelle should not give her hopes up for a long lasting relationship. Riggins was the type of kid that gets bored very easily and will cheat with the first girl he could find. Lucas did not see anything wrong with that of course he is just like Riggins but Lucas feels different when he is with Brooke he is not the asshole he normally is and he is genuinely happy.

It was now Friday night and the football team was in the locker room getting ready for the game, reading the play books and getting taped up. Lucas was not really nervous he was actually really excited. One because he knew Brooke was in the crowd cheering him on and 2 the scouts were out to see him play and he wanted to impress.

It was now ten minutes till the game and it was time for the coch's speech then the captains:

"alright guys look you guys are prepared for this you are by far the most talented and best team I have ever coached. You have the best quarterback In the state in Lucas scott the best fullback in riggings the best tailback in skills taylor and the best damn team I have ever coached. Just go out there and compete and leave it all out on that field" The Coach was fired up and was ready

"I am going to let your captain talk to you I will be on the field waiting"

"Alright guys look we are the best your heard coach say it lets go out there and kick the living shit out of this team you heard them they think they are going to beat us on our home field nobody and I mean nobody disrespects us on our home turf so whose with me?" everyone screams

"alright clear eyes full hearts cant lose" the team repeats

"Alright lets go out there"

Lucas leads his team out the lockerroom into the see of people waiting for their arrival. The team forms two lines, holds hands and walks out onto the field as one until they get to the goal post where the cheerleaders are setup with the banner. Lucas screams so whose ready and turns and runs towards the banner followed by their teammates and the marching band starts playing and the crowd goes nuts.

It's the second quarter and the game is tied 21-21 lucas has had an amazing first half going 12-15 for 150 yards and 2 scores. He is leading his team down the field late when he is it and gets twisted around and you hear lucas scream. The crowd goes silent when the trainers run out onto the field with the head head coach. Lucas is in agony as he is holding his ankle. The trainer shakes his head and says "it's a very bad sprain could have possibly town ligaments in the ankle we need to get a better look"

They carry lucas off the field and into the lockerroom. With 25 seconds left the back up qb throws a pass to riggings but its picked off and taken back the distance for the touchdown and halftime its 28-21 the pingry owls.

"ok lucas does it hurt when I twist a little bit this way" Lucas didn't say anything but by the look on his face the doctor knew that it hurt.

"Lucas I don't think you can go back out there your in a lot of pain and you can barely walk I would suggest taking the second half off"

"Forget that just wrap it up and I will play through it I don't give a damn"

"Lucas you have a future to consider you don't want to do permanent damage" the doctor and coach both say.

"My future is now this is my team and that is my school and I am leading us to victory if I don't go out there and perform my future is no more so I am going out there I don't care how much it hurts"

The doctor taped up his ankle and even put a brace on it as well just to make it more sturdy. Lucas started to walk to the front of the locker room and all he did was nod and his teammates knew. They followed him out not running walking onto the field just so the other coach would not know how bad it was. They walked with their heads high and lucas could smell the fear on the other teams sideline, but he was in a lot of pain and did not know what he could do.

It was now the fourth quarter and the ravens were still down by 7 and lucas could not do anything. He was 15-27 with 200 yards and 2 scores with 1 pick basically all he did in the second half was complete 3 passes for 50 yards no touchdowns and 1 int. He could not move laterally, he could not scramble, hell he could barely walk. He could not even plant his foot to throw because it hurt so bad but he was going to keep fighting. Then there it was the break the team needed as lucas dropped back to pass with 5 minutes left he threw a swing pass to riggings that barely got to him. Riggins took the ball and just took off no one in front of him they were on an all out blitz. He got to the 10 and had one guy to beat rigs put his head down and trampled the guy and scored. The ravens had tied it up. But the owls came right back with a field goal leaving the ravens with not much time.

The ravens got the ball back with a minute and a half left in the game and at midfield. Lucas was in a lot of pain but he knew he was the only one who could get the job done so he gutted through it. First play he throws an out pattern for 15 yards first down. Now at the 35 with a minute left he drops back but is sacked for a 5 yard loss timeout. 35 seconds left at the 40 lucas tries a deep pass but its batted away and the ravens are down to their last play down by 3 with 10 seconds left at the 40 yard line.

Lucas was in the shotgun he takes the snap he has 3 receivers on the right and rigs and skill sin the backfield protecting him. He has one guy rushing up the middle but rigs knocks the guy down then one coming back side but skills picks him but he has one more guy with no blockers so he starts to try and juke him and spins away from the tackle he is now running to his right and stops and plants and throws it deep to the end zone. You could hear a pin drop in the once hostile stadium. After lucas throws the ball he just falls to the ground from the pain in his ankle and just watches the ball sail to the end zone and………

Ok next time on 2 brothers 2 enemies

Sorry had to do it

Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and yes I did repost the first chapter for the person that asked I wanted to change the mistakes and change a few things around

So what you guys think thanks for the reviews I am really enjoying writing this

Next: do the ravens win, party and Nathan finds out


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas collapsed to the ground from the pain and just watched as the ball sailed to the endzone just hoping that someone from his team would catch the ball and they would come out on top

Lucas collapsed to the ground from the pain and just watched as the ball sailed to the endzone just hoping that someone from his team would catch the ball and they would come out on top. As the ball approached the end zone skills noticed it was going to be short and before anyone could react he jumped in front of everyone and caught the ball at the 5. He made 1 guy miss and head for the goal line and dove head first, he is hit but his momentum takes him into the end zone and the ravens win. Lucas scott is the hero again, but it also came at a price.

Lucas could not get up and walk he knew something was severly wrong. Rigs noticed this and walkd over to his teammate and friend and helped him off the field. Lucas could not put any pressure on his leg, it almost looked like the foot was just hanging there, Lucas had been hurt in the past but it was mainly bruises or very short lived injuries. He had never missed a game in high school career and it was looking like that was all about to change. The made there way into the trainers office in the back of the locker room and lucas just collapsed onto the table they had in there. The trainer came in and took off the shoe and started to take off the brace and the wrapping they had put on at halftime.

"How bad is it doc? Can I play next week?" Lucas was worried he was in a lot of pain but he was going to try his hardest to show that he was ok.

"I wont know exactly until we get an x ray but from the looks of it you tore the ligaments in your ankle and it's a minimum 6 weeks. If you see right there the red on the inside and outside of your foot that's where the ligaments are severed and leaked inside of your foot." The doctor knew deep down that Lucas's season could be over right then and there.

"Any chance I can keep playing, and rest it after the season is there any chance that maybe I could play through it" Lucas was willing to try anything to get back onto the field.

"Lucas I am going to be honest with you, your put into a boot for at least 4 weeks and then if you get the boot off after 4 weeks its another 2 for rehab and even then your leg will still be week and may not be ready, we could be looking at season ending" Lucas's face fel what was he going to do what was he going to tell his father, he didn't have to dan and Karen had walked in just as the doctor started explaining.

"Woah Woah Woah the season? Doc are you sure that's Lucas's future right there without his junior year its going to be hard for him to get a scholarship because by next year he would have been old news so you better be ready to put your name on the line, from where I see it your job is to get him well because if you put out there that he is done then his future is done" Dan was serious he did not want to hear that was it his son just single handedly won them the game on one foot and he knew the scouts were there he kenw that this game has catapoulted lucas into the top teams in the country.

"Lucas there are scouts outside waiting to speak to you so this what we are going to do. Your going to take the crutches go outside and talk to them. Tell them it is just a sprain and you are going to be fine and at worse may miss one game but you will be back on the field"

"Dad I can barely walk and you want me to go out there and tell them that I am fine are you crazy they will know I am lying."

"Don't you dare talk back we have been working for this now GO NOW!!"

"Dan relax the boy is hurt cant you see that can you just let him relax for a couple of days before going out and talking to a million people, he is 17 for gods sake. And if worse coems to worse he has his senior year to impress the scouts." Karen was trying to calm down her husband.

"No Karen by then he would be old news this is his year to impress. Next year would just be icing on the cake. Now lucas go out there now."

Lucas got up gingerly making sure not to put any pressure onto his ankle. Truth was he was in a lot of pain and part of him knew the doctor was right and his junior year was done. As he crutched his way to the front of the locker room rigs stopped him to see if he could get any news out of his friend.

"So whats the deal man how bad is it?"

"Umm they are not sure but I should be back on the field if not this week then defiantly next week" Ok lucas thought so it was that easy to lie.

"Alright man you just do what you gotta do we need you out there" Rigs new lucas was lying but he was not going to push it he knew Lucas scott and he kept everything inside until he was ready to let it out.

"Rememebr party at my house tonight my parents are leaving in about an hour for work."

"You sure scott? I mean is it a good idea with your injury"

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend did I just hear rigs question a party come on man I am fine and we won I need this be at my house by 1130"

"Alright man I will be there and I don't worry I will get the kegs I think I got like 4 in my back yard"

Outside the locker room there was 2 scouts waiting to talk to lucas including one from USC. The other was Duke as school lucas had no intention of going to but would talk to the scout and see what he had to say.

"Hey son I am roy abbot I am a scout from USC as you can see from shirt haha how are you doin."

"I am good sir very excited about tonights win."

"I see your on crutches how bad is that ankle you know that was a pretty courages effort you had tonight putting your entire team on your back like that and carrying them to victory."

"First off the ankle it's a little sore and they put me on crutches as a precaution until the doctor gets an x ray but they think I should be fine maybe miss a week at most but if it was up to me I will be playing on Friday night. As for tonight I felt that the team needed a boost it wasn't my best half of football but I knew I had to be the one to do it and I just picked myself up and forgot about my ankle and went for it."

"Well that's the type of qb we like at USC a hardnosed player who never quits, you will be hearing from us shortly take care of that ankle son."

"Thank you sir." Lucas was excited but also a little bit bummed. On One hand USC liked him and on the other he wasn't sure if he was going to play again this season.

"Hey son I am john lester from Duke university and I wanted to talk to you about coming to our school next year"

"Its nice to meet you" Lucas had no urge to go to duke 1 their team sucked every year and 2 nathan was thinking of going there and if lucas had anything to say about it he would get far away from his brother.

"Hell of a game tonight son, that's the type of play we want to bring to duke and help turn around our program, obviously we have a rich basketball tradition and now we are looking o rebuild our football team. Your our first recruit and we want to build around you all we need is your name on our list and you will instantly bring recognition and other recruits will come."

"I don't sir I am not really looking to go to a school that is about rebuilding I want to go to an esblished program and win championships not a program that has not won more than 4 games in the past 10 years."

"I Understand I just hope we can keep one of our home grown talents in state and not be lured over to California, it was nice to meet you son you will hear from us"

'Thank you sir" Lucas had to admit he was intrigued by Duke, yes they were terrible but maybe he was right about getting other recruits and turning a program around maybe even look better to pro scouts.

Lucas was still outside the locker room waiting for Brooke to show up he was excited to see her and have her on his arm. Just as he thought maybe she had forgot about him he saw brooke coming towards him with a big smile on her face but her smile dropped when she saw him on the crutches.

"Omg Lucas how are you feeling, is it still sore, do you need any help, you want me to bring your car around" Brooke was talking a mile a minute.

"Brooke relax I am fine its just a little sore, relax I can drive my own car, anways you need to go home and get ready for my party."

"Party? Your hurt lucas do you really think a party is ok I mean you can barely stand up."

"Yes a party is a perfect idea we cant break a tradion of after every win we party and plus I have you to forget about the pain in my ankle."

Lucas leaned down and gave Brooke a kiss. As their lips met it was electricity, they kissed passionately for about 10 misn and when they broke away and stop gazing into each others eyes they heard someone cough and when they looked it was none other than lucas scotts brother Nathan.

"Wow so you guys are now together I must say congratulations"

"Thanks little brother that means a lot coming form you" Lucas said with a lot of sarcasm in his voice .

"Hey brooke when he breaks your heart don't come back your with him now so that means you don't talk to me or peyton I just cant believe your going out with him after all he has done, I mean the whole thing with peyton the fight, and even hurting you. Whatever I am done with you have fun with my brother." Nathan was about to walk away until lucas said something.

"You know what jackass that shit with peyton never happened so get your story straight and if you want to look to betrayal look to yourself. You're the one who turned your back on me not the other way around I would have defended you. Your just a coward who had to hide behind your team. You just couldn't do it could you I stood up to your jackass teammates thinking you had my back but instead you stuck a knife in it. Yes I am dating brooke and you know what I am not going to hurt her so why don't you and your stuck up bitch of a girlfriend get the fuck out of here and leave us the hell alone."

Lucas was fuming he did not know what got over him all he knew was nobody was going to talk to his girlfriend like that no matter who it was.

Nathan was pissed off and got right into the face of lucas who was still on crutches and lucas could feel himself about to fall over. Nathan was about to swing until he looked behind lucas and saw riggings skills and the rest of the football team standing behind him. Nathan started to back away and saw that he was outnumbered and knew he should get out of their and just as he was about to leave he saw Haley standing next to Lucas.

"Hey Haley" Nathan said with that Scott smirk

"HI" Haley said with a shy smile

With that Nathan walked away feeling as if he achieved something but why did he feel happy about seeing Haley was he starting to like her? Haley was also very happy to see Nathan but why she could nto be starting to have feelings for him could she.

"What the hell was that, you talking to Nathan now?" Lucas was pissed

"No I don't know what that was"

"Whatever I was going to tell you party at my house but you know what go see what Nathan is doing" Lucas just left haley speachles as he left with the rest of the football team and brooke.

Haley again felt all alone and she just could not stop thinking about Nathan but why she could not like him he was a jerk and haley james just did not like jerks or did she?

"What was that Nathan you like her or something?"

"I don't know peyton maybe I do" Maybe I do? Wow maybe I do like her Nathan thought maybe I do.

Hope you enjoyed it I need some reviews guys let me know how I am doing I need some before I write the next chapter.

Next time: Party, lucas visits the doctor, lucas makes a choice


	5. Chapter 5

"what do you mean maybe

"what do you mean maybe?" Peyton could not believe what she was hearing she knew Nathan had cheated on her and in a sick way she did not care, but to hear that he liked Haley that pissed her off.

"I don't know Peyton ok I am just really confused. I got a lot of shit on my plate right now with my brother and Brooke dating. My dad riding me constantly and now with this shit I just don't know anymore." Truth was Nathan had no Idea how he felt about Haley. She was hot yes but for some reason every time he saw her he melted.

"Wait Brooke and Lucas are dating? Since when." Peyton could not believe her best friend had betrayed her and Nathan like that.

"Yeah apparently they have been dating for a couple of weeks I told her that she was no longer welcome to talk to us and if she got hurt by Lucas than that was her own fault. I feel kind of bad though for going off on her I don't know."

"No Nathan you were right to. Lucas is a bad kid, you know what he did to me he cant be forgiven and he is bastard just like all those other football players."

"yeah your right I don't know what I was thinking" Nathan was not sure but lately he felt like peyton was poisoning his mind for some reason he was starting to believe that maybe she did lie.

"Now your not going to break up with me right?"

"No" Truth was Nathan wanted to tell Peyton to kick bricks but he just could not do that. He was not in love with her, he just felt bad for her and did not want to hurt her.

"now why don't you take me out tonight."

"Actually I am just going to go home." Nathan knew there was a party at his house with the entire football team, so that's why as soon as he walked away from peyton he called the basketball team and told them to meet him at his house. He did not want to start anything he just wanted them there just in case.

Lucas had arrived home at around 10:30 with kids already inside of his house. There must have been 50 kids inside the house and about another 35 outside of the house on the back deck. Lucas was not mad at all the people because he really could not be mad he invited everybody. He was just concerned about his ankle. Usually when he sprained an ankle there was a lot of pain at first but after a couple of hours he would be able to walk on it and be fine in a couple of days. This pain was different, it was more of a sharp pain that shot up his leg when ever he tried to move it. Whatever it was lucas was going to find out tomorrow how bad it was. He had set up an appointment with the orthopedic, he knew his father was out of town so he could go without the stress of a dan blow up. The last time lucas got semi hurt the doctor first though he had broke his arm and dan went off on the doctor calling me a liar and threatening to sue. They later learned the doctor was wrong so from then on dan thought he knew more than everyone.

Lucas was trying to make it up to his room without being scene so he could shower and get dressed for the party that had already started. He did not want to stop for anybody that was including his girl friend who had gone home to change and had told lucas that she was sleeping over no matter what. It was not that he minded that she was staying over it was the fact that she was not going to let him move a muscle and that annoyed lucas. Before lucas could make it to the stairs he felt a tap on the shoulder. Damit soo close lucas thought.

"Hey man where you going so quickly everyone has been waiting for your arrival" Riggins was already smashed he had a beer in one hand Michele his "Girlfriend" on the other.

"Uh yeah I was just going to go shower real quick and put this walking boot on that the trainer gave me." Lucas really did not want to see anyone right now. He wanted to have the party but he also wanted to relax at the same time.

"Alright man hurry up, I left you a twelve pack on your bed and I put the kegs outside on the deck. I think there are about 5 kegs."

"5 kegs? Why the hell did you bring 5 kegs it was supposed to only be the football team and the cheerleaders."

"Sorry man you know how news travels fast. Everyone wanted to be here to congratulate you and see how you were doin."

"Its whatever I can deal with it and thanks for the twelve you know I hate waiting in line for the keg. Hey wait a second is that tim smith over there?"

"Oh shit it is what the hell are they doing here"

Just as Lucas was going to respond his brother had walked through the door with couple more basketball players. Nathan saw Lucas and walked right up to him without hesitation. They were face to face and you could hear a pin drop it got so quiet.

"What are you doing here man" Lucas and Nathan had come to an agreement so there would not be any damage to the house because of their drunken fights that when it was football season lucas threw the parties and Nathan did not show up. During basketball season Nathan threw the parties and lucas did not show up.

"Yeah I thought I would crash this one I don't know I was in a party mood."

"Get out now before I am forced to make you leave I am not in the mood tonight Nathan." Lucas was happy about the win but he was pissed off about his injury.

"Yeah what you going to do hit me with a crutch gimp."

Lucas was about to hit him with the crutch but riggins had clobbered Nathan before lucas could hit him and Nathan stumbled back almost falling. The football players that were at the party were now in front of lucas acting as a protective wall not letting anyone through. The basketball players who were their did the same thing and were protecting their captain Nathan scott. Just as the brawl was about to start someone walked in to stop it.

"Lucas, Nathan will you guys stop it your fucking brothers for Christ sakes whats the matter with you two will you guys just forgive each other already." Haley could not stand it anymore she knew what lucas and Nathan were like when they got along freshman year and they were best of friends. She was tired of seeing them fight she just wanted to see a reconciliation.

"Yeah like that's going to happen, I am never going to forgive this backstabbing piece of shit." Lucas promised himself he would never forgive Nathan for that night.

_Flashback_

"_Hey man enjoying the party you look kind of depressed" Nathan could not figure out what was wrong with his brother. He was at a great party thrown by them of course and every single girl was practically throwing themselves at him._

"_Nothing really just got some stuff on my mind, I am going to go get another drink" Lucas walked away from his brother and head to the keg of course he went ahead of everybody it was his house and he paid for them._

"_Hey rigs fill me up man" Lucas held out his cup and as he was about to get it filled someone slapped the cup out of his hand._

"_What the hell is your problem you piece of shit this is my house and I am getting my cup filled so kindly pick that cup up and fill it with beer."_

"_Gladly" the kid picked up the cup and started to fill it. When it was filled he took the cup and poured it all over lucas._

_Before the guy could even laugh lucas had punched the guy square in the jaw making the guy woozy and eventually making him drop to his knees. Apparently the guy was a senior on the basketball team because the entire basketball team had come over including Nathan. _

"_Damnit Lucas what the hell are you doing do you know who this is he is the star player of the ravens"_

"_I don't give a fuck he is a piece of shit and he needs to get his ass beat" By now the entire football team was behind lucas and ready to have there new quarterbacks back. Even though lucas was a sophomore he had gained the respect of his teammates by leading them to an 9-1 record and the semifinals of the state playoffs. _

"_So whose side are you on Nathan are you with us or you with your brother rememeber if your with him no basketball for you" The guy lucas had punched whispered in Nathans ear so lucas could not hear but he knew what was about to happen. Their friendship was over. Just as lucas realized this Nathan had punched Lucas square in the jaw made lucas stumble. That led to a full on brawl._

_End flashback_

"You know what Lucas I did not have a choice but that does not matter anymore because I know what you did to my girlfriend and i will never forgive you to that." Everyone heard this and immediately started to gossip no one knew about how lucas allegedly raped peyton. There was a lot of confused looks and people trying to figure out what was going on.

"It didn't happen you jackass how many times you want me to tell you, but you know what your right it does not matter because I will never forgive you for stabbing me in the back now get the fuck out."

"You know what go to hell I am leaving, I am going to the beach house to party with the real kings of tree hill." Nathan started to walk out of the house with the basketball team and the basketball cheerleaders and a few followers who had no idea which party to go to.

"Haley are you coming it would not be a party with out you" that was a jab below the waist to lucas and he was just waiting to see what happened.

"Umm you know what yeah I am, apparently I have no friends here" Haley said this staring right into Lucas's eyes and she could see the hurt in them. She walked out without looking back and just like that lucas had lost his best friend and probably his brother forever.

After the near brawl the party was pretty uneventful. Brooke had shown up about 10 minutes after everything happened and lucas just did not feel like talking to her about it so he did not tell her. Of course the whole night lucas was not allowed to lift a finger. Brooke had set up the lazy boy and a foot rest so lucas could sit down and elevate his ankle. Everytime he wanted a beer she would run to the fridge and get it. Its not like lucas did not like brooke taking care of him he just felt useless and really was not having any fun not being able to be invlolved in any of the drinking games. Of course the night was not a total loss brooke stayed true to her word and took care of him all night if you know what I mean.

The next morning lucas woke up with brooke still sleeping on his chest. He lightly moved her to the pillow so he could get up and try to put weight on his ankle and possibly walk to the shower. As lucas was about to put pressure on his ankle he got that sharp pain threw his leg and he knew that he was not going to be able to walk.

Lucas was scared to go to the doctors this morning even though he would not tell anyone. Lucas did not want to sit out the season he was afraid that it would ruin his chance into getting a scholarship and he was desperate he would do anything to make sure he plays.

Lucas grabbed the crutches that were next to the bed and crutched his way into the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty five minutes later Lucas was ready to go to the doctors. Brooke had woken up about 10 minutes into lucas's shower and deciced to go in with him and help him out with the soap and other things wink wink. Lucas had asked brooke to give him a ride to the doctor because he did not think he could drive.

'Hey brooke thanks for giving me a ride to the doctor."

"Hey don't sweat it I am your girlfriend I will do anything for you." Brooke leaned over and gave lucas a kiss.

"Anything?" Lucas said with that famous scott smirk.

"anything" Brooke gave him the smirk right back.

After taking his x-ray lucas was put into a room to wait for the doctor. He lied back just thinking not knowing what his future is going to be like. He was just hoping that it was a sprain or possibly something that he could play through but in his heart he knew that it was way worse than that.

"Hey lucas how are you today."

"Umm been better doc so whats the news."

The doctor put up the x-ray on the screen and started pointing to the lower ankle to show him where the problem is. "It looks like you tore some ligaments in your ankle right around here"

"Ok so what does that mean a couple of games tops?" Lucas was nervous he could not take it anymore he just had to know.

"I am sorry to say this lucas by the looks of it your season is over." Lucas was stunned and could not believe what the doctor had just told him.

"Wait over? You mean there is no chance that I can play."

"You will be put in a boot for 6 weeks and then have rehab for about 3 weeks. That's pretty much the season right there lucas I am sorry"

"yeah me too, there it goes my future."

Lucas got fitted for the special boot the doctor had made for him because lucas's ankle was torn pretty badly. The foot was hanging off the bone basically so they had to make a special one just for lucas.

When lucas got home he just wanted to be alone. He did not want to hurt brooke but he needed to lie down and think about things without anyone badgering him.

"Hey brooke do you mind just letting me be alone for the day please."

"Are you sure lucas I mean I can be here for you."

"No brooke I just want to lie down alone and think" lucas said in a stern tone.

"Ok fine I will leave ill call you later or whatever." Lucas could tell she was hurt but he was not worried about it at the moment he just needed to be alone.

Lucas was lying in his room watching tv when his phone rang. Lucas answered the phone and all the man said was:

"Hey I heard about your ankle meet me at the old field on 46. I have something for you that will help your ankle get better a little quicker and get you back on the field in 2 weeks."

"Wait what is it?" But all lucas heard was a dial tone. Lucas was confused and did not know what to do. Lucas had a decision to make. He had a feeling of what the offer was but he did not know what to do.

Thanks for the reviews guys:

Next time: lucas meets with the guy, Dan comes home, Nathan and haley bond, and possibly little brucas drama


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan woke up the next morning at the beach house to the smell of liquor and old beer

Nathan woke up the next morning at the beach house to the smell of liquor and old beer. He also had someone in bed with him that was not peyton and he was nervous to look over and see who it was. He was hoping it was a nobody freshman that he could just kick out and never talk to again. Boy was he wrong, not only was it a junior it was none other than haley james herself. Haley had woken up and could not believe she was in bed with none other than Nathan Scott.

"Umm what the hell happened last night?" Haley was confused she knew she drank last night because she was pissed at lucas but she could not believe that she had drank that much.

"I really don't know I mean all I remember was tapping the keg and opening a bottle of 151" That is a bad combination Nathan thought.

"its all a blur you don't think we did anything do you?" Haley knew something happened but she was hoping somehow they just passed out in the same bed.

"Umm well lets see we are naked and your arm was draped over me I am pretty sure we did something last night" Nathan said with that smirk that always made haley's heart melt.

"oh god well I guess I should get out of here, I mean this is just a one night stand right?" Haley was hoping he would say yes but deep down for some reason she wanted to more.

"Umm yeah I guess it is but I mean you don't have to leave why don't we get dressed and have breakfast. I will just tell Tim to clean up." Nathan wanted to get to know this girl and maybe help him break away from that bitch he called his girlfriend.

"Uh ok you know what why not lets go. Where do you want to go?"

"Umm why don't we just go to the cafe I mean my mom runs it so we can get free food" Nathan said this with a smile.

"haha ok I guess that works for me."

When they got to the café Nathan was surprised to see his mom. He thought that his parents would be gone until Thursday but I guess he was wrong. This only meant one thing though Dan was back and he for some reason felt bad for his brother he knew dan would come home and instantly drill lucas about his ankle.

"Umm hey mom I thought you guys were going to be back Thursday I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Yeah we were going to come back Thursday but my stuff was done and your father wanted to get home quicker so he could see how lucas's ankle was. Have you talked to him do you know how the doctor went this morning?"

"Umm no I have not I stayed at the beach house last night. Lucas had some people over and I just did not feel like being at another party." Nathan lied of course he could not tell his mother that him and lucas almost had a brawl in her kitchen.

"Oh ok honey I hope everything is ok with lucas his ankle did not look good."

"Yeah I think he will be ok though I mean its lucas he wont back down from anything" Nathan knew this from experience no matter what was facing lucas he would never back down.

'Yeah your right, so how about some food it's almost 1 how about the special?"

"Yeah sure mom that works"

"Haley how about you what would you like"

"Umm I guess the special is fine I am starving."

"So haley did you think 2 weeks ago we would be having lunch together and having a good time?" Nathan was having a genuinely good time and was actually starting to like this girl.

"Absolutely not but you know what I am glad I came I am kind of starting to see the old Nathan."

"What do you mean the old me I am still the same person I have always been."

"No you were so much nicer back in freshman year, lucas was always the jackass and arrogant one then you two fought and you both were jackasses."

"So why did you side with him anyway I mean we were all friends. Why would you leave me hanging like that especially since I thought you liked me."

"I did like you but I saw you punch him not the other way around. I don't know I just felt like if I left lucas's side he would be a 100 times worse than he is now. Oh and Nathan I DO like you."

"Wait you just said you do like me so are you saying there is a chance?" Nathan was hoping to have this chance.

"Maybe your starting to grow on me."

Nathan leaned in and kissed her he just said fuck it he needed touch those lips again. As the kiss got more and more intense they were broken apart by someone coughing. When Nathan turned around it was Peyton with a very hurt look on her face.

"Peyton.."

"No Nathan this is the last straw were done have a nice life."

"Peyton I am sorry I did not want you to find out this way." Nathan did not want to be with her but he also did not want to hurt her either.

"Maybe I should go" Haley felt really uncomfortable.

"No you know what I am leaving you two have a nice life" With that she walked out without letting Nathan or Haley get in another word. Both just sat there quiet then Nathan took her home.

"I had fun Nathan besides the whole Peyton thing"

"yeah I am sorry I am letting you know now its done between me and her and Haley I want to be with you."

"can we just take it slow Nathan see where things go please?" Haley wanted to say yes but she had a plan to get Nathan and Lucas to be friends again and if she told lucas right away they were dating she would lose him forever.

"Yeah that works for me I just want to show you how much I care about you." With that Nathan gave Haley a kiss and headed home. Little did he know that there would be madness waiting for him.

Back at the Scott mansion lucas had decided to go meet the man at the old field on 46. To say he was nervous was an understatement, all sorts of things were going through his mind. What if he is setting him up? What if he gets caught by the police? What if its his dad testing him to see how far he will go? What if the scouts find out? All lucas knew was that he had to be one the field sooner rather than later and he knew this was his only option.

When lucas went down stairs he saw his dad sitting at the counter holding an empty beer bottle. Oh shit lucas thought what the hell is he doing home and tell me riggins cleaned up.

"umm lucas you want to explain to me why when I come home I have your friend riggins passed out on top of a keg and a bunch of cheerleaders sleeping on the floor?"

"Umm yeah the team wanted to throw a party for the win and kind of a cheer up thing for me." Lucas totally forgot about the house that when he got home from the doctors he just went upstairs not realizing that the house was a mess from the party.

"Uh huh I see don't you think it would have been wiser for you to rest and not be drinking and partying."

"Probably but I just wanted to relax and not want to think about it anymore. But wait weren't you supposed to not be home until Thursday?"

"Yeah I was but I was worried about my son and I wanted to come home and make sure he was ok."

"Yeah whatever you just wanted to make sure your plan for me was not hindered."

"That's not it I care about you and I want to see you succeed. How was the doctors what did he say"

"He said I should be back on the field in a couple of weeks if all goes right." Lucas lied he could not tell his father his season could be over.

"Good where are you headed now"

"To the gym I figured I start my rehab." Lucas had to lie he did not want to tell his dad that his season was over and he was considering taking something to help him get back onto the field.

"That's good lucas but why are you still on those crutches. You got the walking boot now use it." Truth was lucas still could not walk even with the boot.

"Its still kind of sore the doctor said I might not be able to walk on it even with the boot for another couple of days."

'That's crap get off the crutches."

"Fine"

Lucas started to try and walk but he still could not do it. He was in a lot of pain and he did not think he was going to make it to the door. Just as he reached for it the door opened and in walked his brother.

"let me get that for you"

"I don't need your help I am fine leave me alone"

"Whatever man I am just trying to help you would not want dad knowing we are fighting would you"

"Whatever Nathan just let me do it myself."

"FINE"

"Hey Nathan why don't you go workout with your brother he might need a spot." Lucas could not believe that dan had just did that how was he supposed to get out of this one.

"No its cool dad rigs is meeting me there and plus I think Nathan has somewhere to be."

"yeah I got to go find Peyton."

With that they both walked out both going in separate directions. Both Brothers were headed towards a crossroads both would be having to make decisions very soon. Neither of them knew it though yet and they both may need each other to get out of it.

When lucas arrived at the old field he saw a guy standing next to a car. He was kind of built probably around 45 a little older than his father. He had a beard and did not look like he had showered in a couple of days. To say this was sketchy was an understatement, but lucas knew what he had to do.

"Hey lucas I am glad you came."

"Yeah it took me a while to finely decide to come but I have no other choice."

"OK well I have something for you that will help you."

"What is it? I cant be taking illegal substances if I get caught I am done."

"Don't worry it can only be detected with blood tests and they don't do blood tests in high school."

The man hands Lucas a bag with two bottles of a liqoud substance and a siringe. Lucas was nervous to take it but he eventually did.

"Ok this stuff is like cortisone but with a little kick to it. Its got HGH in it will help mask the pain while also building the muscle around the ankle quicker. This way your back on the field and your ankle is also getting better at the same time. Now you take the shot right into your ankle right by the Achilles tendon."

"Ok how many times a day do I take this stuff."

"Take it twice everyday. Once when you wake up and once right before you go to bed. Eat regularly and make sure you drink lots of water. Other than that your good to go."

"OK how much do I owe you."

"Don't worry about it."

"wait what do you mean? This shit looks expensive."

"I said don't worry about it you should be good with the amount I gave you. By the time your done with that you ankle should be good."

"Ok but I find it odd you don't want money what are you getting out of this."

"I am getting a chance to talk to my nephew. I am your uncle keith."

"Huh?" But by the time lucas could think the man was gone just kind of disappeared. That was weird lucas could have sworn that his father told him that his uncle was dead. Why would dan lie about his own brother being dead?

Lucas went home and went straight for his room. He did not want another chat with daddy dearest. Lucas went into his room and took out one of the bottles of HGH. He took out the syringe and started to fill it. AS he was about to stick the needle into his ankle he started to think. What am I doing should I be doing this. This could change everything……

At that same moment that lucas was thinking about the HGH Nathan was at the rivercourt shooting around when Peyton walked up to him.

"Whats up Peyton"

"We need to talk"

"Ok" Nathan was nervous and almost had the brooding look.

"I am Pregnant"

Nathan was stunned how could this be how could she be pregnant we used protection. Nathan did not know what to say or what to do.

it looks like both brothers have a choice to make that will change their futures forever.

Ok thanks guys I need more reviews hope you liked it….

Next time: New girl, some brucas drama, and the first game without lucas


	7. Chapter 7

OK lucas thought I will take this for a week and that's it

OK lucas thought I will take this for a week and that's it. That's all I need to my ankle will be healed enough where I can play. I can play through pain whats the worse that can happen if I take it for a week. I mean it was free I might as well take it and its not like I got it from some stranger it was my uncle I mean I never met him but he is still my uncle. Ok I am going to do this lets do this.

Just as Lucas was about to stick the needle into his ankle someone knocked on the door that made lucas put the drugs back into his drawer.

"Hey luke I have not heard from you since Saturday I was hoping you were ok"

"Yeah I am ok brooke and I am sorry for snapping at you the other day I was just kind of upset over the whole injury thing"

"Yeah that what I figured, so what were you doin all day"

"I was just lying around resting my ankle, just kind of thinking"

"Really? You did not go anywhere?"

"Nope just stayed in"

"That's funny because I came by earlier and your dad said you were at the gym with rigs and then I called rigs and he said he was with michelle and had no Idea where you were."

"Brooke"

"No where were you lucas" Brooke worse fear was that Lucas had cheated on her and then she would be all alone because no way Nathan would forgive her and take her back. And Peyton was to much of bitch to forgive her.

"I was out clearing my head"

"With who"

"what do you mean you think I am cheating on you?"

"I don't know I mean I would not put it past lucas scott you are known for all the women you get and we have not talked in a couple of days which is kind of odd since I am your girlfriend"

"You know what Brooke I got some shit going on with me right now ok, my future is not very clear, I may not play football again this year and I have been getting calls from colleges asking how my ankle is and if I am going to play again. Then I got my dad down my throat threatening me if I don't play so forgive me if I don't have time to check in every 2 mins with my girlfriend." Brooke was shocked she never heard lucas go off like this I mean she has seen him angry but never heard him like this.

"Luke I am sorry your right I don't know I have been hurt in the past I just don't want to be hurt again."

"Whatever look I got some things I got to do I will see you in school tomorrow."

"Why don't you come home with me my parents are gone and we have the whole hosue to ourselves."

"ok I guess if you insist." Lucas was mad at brooke and probably will still be after tonight but there was no way he could resist Brooke Davis and he did like her a lot maybe more.

"Pack a bag and meet me in the car" She gave lucas a long and passionate kiss that made lucas hurry up even more.

Lucas grabbed a bag out of his closet and started to put some clothes in it when he looked at the drawer next to his bed. He looked down at his ankle which was in a boot and he still could not put pressure on it. He grabbed the drugs without even thinking took off the boot and stuck the needle into his ankle. He grabbed the bottle and the syringe and put it into his bad and grabbed his crutches and made his way downstairs.

He saw his mom talking with brooke in the kitchen and saw this as a good sign that his mom wont bitch about him going to brookes.

"Hey mom I think we are going to take off love you"

"OK honey just be careful and I love you to" Karen knew her son and he was defiantly his fathers son which was a very scary thought.

At the same moment Lucas was deciding on whether to take the HGH Nathan was paced with a problem of his own.

"I'm Pregnant Nathan will you say something"

"No you cant be, its not mine." Nathan was heartbroken right now a few hours ago he was talking with haley about them taking it slow and getting together finally but not Peyton had to say she was Pregnant there is no way Haley will still be with him.

"I am Nate and it is yours who elses would it be"

"I don't know Peyton who knows who you have slutted around with you were friends with brooke."

"Don't lump me in with that slut, and no I have not been with other people unlike you I stayed faithfull"

"Whatever Peyton I have to go" Nathan started to walk away when Peyton said something to him that kind of hurt a little bit and made him realize where he had to go.

"Its yours Nathan you cannot run from this I am keeping it and if you think your little girlfriend haley will stay with you, you got another thing coming"

Peyton's words hurt and he knew they were the truth he had to go see Haley but how was he supposed to tell her the girl he wants to be with that he is having baby with Peyton.

Nathan was in his car on his way to go see Haley and then all of sudden he stopped and pulled over. He thought to himself I cant go tell Haley now I will tell her by the end of the week. I will I just want to be happy for a little bit with her and maybe after I tell her she will forgive me and realize that I do love her, did I just say love, anyway I need to wait I will wait.

IT was now Friday, lucas and brooke were going strong, lucas's ankle was feeling better he was out of the boot and into a smaller brace, of course he was on the HGH, Haley and Nathan's relationship was good so far of course Nathan has not told haley about Peyton yet, Peyton was no where to be found she has not been in school all week.

"Hey man looks like your ankle is healing pretty quickly anychance you can play tonight?" Lucas had practiced very lightly on Thursday but that's it. All he did was run a little and throw the ball around but he had no contact so he was not sure if he could play. The ankle felt good but he did not think the coaches would let him.

"You know me man if its up to me I am playing but I don't think coach is going to let me."

"Yeah well we need you man our backup sucks and your our only hope."

"What are you talking about man if we give the ball to you and skills we should be ok."

"With 8 guys in the box your crazy man anyway we can convince coach to let you play?"

"He told me he wants me on the field at around 4 before everyone shows up and see if I can back peddle and plant my foot, and he wants to see him run a little bit."

"Alright man you better do well."

Lucas knew he had to otherwise Dan would not be happy with him not on the field. Dan had told him it was ok to miss 2 weeks if that's what the doctor said but he had seen lucas without the boot on Wednesday and had told him you better play Friday night.

"Hey man wait up whose that girl over there?" Lucas noticed a dark haired beauty, she was gorgeous and she had a cheerleading uniform on how come he had not noticed her.

"Oh that's our new cheerleader apparently haley quit."

"Haley quit? Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because you and her are not friends anymore. At any rate this girl is your new cheerleader."

"Really? Interesting"

"I know that look man you do know you have a girlfriend remember Brooke."

"Yeah I know I am not going to do anything relax."

"Well here she comes I will leave you two alone"

The girl started to walk over where lucas and rigs were standing. Rigs decided to leave and go over and talk to michelle. Lucas still could not figure out how they were still together but he let it go as the new girl walked up to him.

"Hey I am lucas" God she was hot wait what am I thinking Brooke just think Brooker.

"Hi yeah I know who you are I am Lyla."

"Well what can I do for you Lyla."

"I am your new cheerleader so since your locker is already decorated can I get you anything else?"

Lucas thought for a minute. "What is your next class?"

"umm I have English and litature."

"What a coincidence me too why don't you walk me there."

"Ok that sounds easy enough"

"So where did you move from"

'Texas"

"Oh so you know all about football then I heard its crazy down there."

"Yeah its pretty crazy"

"So why did you move?"

"My dad needed to get away, his dealership went under so he came here to work for a friend named dan scott. He is running the tree hill store."

Lucas could not stop laughing at the irony of this whole situation.

"whats so funny lucas"

"My dad is dan scott, I just love the irony at all this"

Lucas and lyla had made it to their classroom and started to walk in when lucas realized that brooke was in this class as well. Brooke had sen the interaction between the two and immediately was angry.

"So whose this Lucas"

"Umm this is the new girl she is actually my cheerleader and her dd works for my dad"

"Yeah well you two looked really friendly."

"Exactly just friends I am sorry brooke I forgot that we had this class together I forgot we walked to class everyday."

"Whatever you sitting with me in the back."

"Yeah of course you mind if lyla sits with us she has no one to sit with."

"Whatever" Brooke was pissed off and could nto believe that Lucas had invited her into the back of the room with him.

It was the end of the day and Haley and Nathan were walking out to his car when Peyton came running up to Nathan.

"Nathan"

"what do you want Peyton"

'The doctors appointment is at 5 tommorrow night make sure your there."

With that she walked away but Haley had heard the whole thing. Nathan had cursed himself for not stopping Peyton he knew she was going to say something.

"What doctors appointment Nathan."

"Umm I don't know what she was talking about who knows its Peyton."

"Don't lie to me Nathan tell me the god damn truth right now"

"Shes Pregnant" Haley heart stopped she could nto believe that just came out of his mouth she was soo happy with Nathan and then this happened.

"I am sorry Nathan I have to go"

"Haley wait please don't go."

She was already gone though and Nathan could nto believe this was how the day was going to end.

Lucas was outside the school and saw Haley run away from Nathan. All Lucas could think of was that Nathan had just hurt Haley but he was not going to go after his brothere he was going to go talk to his friend. He thought to himself I should have not kicked her out of my life. He started after Haley and he was pleasantly surprised that he could somewhat jog it hurt but not to bad. He saw haley sitting on one of the benches behind the school. The same benches that Lucas and Haley used to get away from everything back when they were better friends.

"Haley are you ok?"

"I miss you Lucas" She got up and gave him a hug and he hugged her back.

Ok I know not the best chapter:

Review please love hearing you guys, and I am sorry I had lucas take the drugs, but its part of the story and the development of the two brothersi promise.

Next time: lucas works out for the coach does he play?, brooke and lucas talk about Lyla, lucas and Lyla hangout, Whose the father?


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I have not updated sooner been kind of busy lately…

Sorry I have not updated sooner been kind of busy lately…..here is chapter 8…annoying ass girlfriend well now ex-girlfriend

"I missed you to Hales, how about this we get together this weekend just me and you"

"That's sounds good Lucas, how about our usual movie night Sunday night?"

"Alright that works for me, hey listen I got to go to the field and show coach that I can play. You going to be ok?"

"Umm yeah I am fine I just want to clear my head"

"OK I love you and I will see you Sunday"

"OK bye Lucas"

Haley got up and started walking to her car as fast as she could. She did not want to run into Nathan. She could not believe Peyton was pregnant. Of course this would happen as soon as she gave Nathan a chance. She knew that Peyton and him had obviously had sex but with a baby on the way there is no way she could be with Nathan now. Which made Haley's heart hurt even more.

Lucas walked into the Locker room to grab his helmet and cleats. He then sat down looking around and just thought for a moment. It's the normal routine for Lucas he gets to the Locker room before anyone, a couple of hours before anyone is supposed to report. He just kind of sits there and thinks about the game that night and what the future holds and kind of psyches himself up. This time was different though he was not sure if he was playing. He needed to prove to the coach that he was ready to play before he would allow it. Lucas got up walked out of the locker room and headed towards the field. Coach was already on the field with a bag of footballs, the target net setup and cones.

"hey coach" Lucas was a little nervous he needed to play in tonights game. He got a call from the USC recruiter the night before telling him he would be coming to the game tonight and needed to see him play.

"Hey lucas how does that ankle feel"

"It feels good, I think I am ready to go tonight"

"ok we will see, the bear creek warriors have a very fierce pass rush, probably the best in the state so we are going to need to make sure you can run and plant."

"Ok coach what do you want me to do first"

"I set up the cones as you can see in kind of a box formation. First you drop back 7 yards, then plant and run to your right 10 yards stop plant run forward 15 yards then we do it again but to your left. We are going to do that 5 times each side"

"Ok coach lets do it."

Lucas took the snap dropped back 7 yards with no problem, but the next part would be the hardest because planting off that ankle will hurt and lucas knew he had to show no pain. He planted off his right foot and ran right ten yards then planted again on the right foot and sprinted 15 yards. Lucas did not know how he was going to do this 10 times. The problem with hurting your right ankle as a right handed quarterback is you have to plant off that foot on everything you do whether its when you drop back, scramble or plant to throw the football.

Lucas finished the exercise in a rather quick manner. His ankle hurt a little bit but not enough to make him stop.

"Ok Lucas not bad you seemed ok after that. Now I want you to drop back plant and throw it into the net from 35 yards away. I want you to do that 10 times." The coach was really going to push that ankle.

Lucas finished that workout without any pain whatsoever. Lucas was not 100% not even close but he felt good after that and thought that he was ready to play.

"I think I am ready coach please let me play tonight."

"I am going to let you play tonight Lucas but you are going to have a short leash the first sign of trouble and your out of the game got it?"

"yeah I got it coach"

"Now get home you don't have to report for another 2 hours"

"Ok coach thanks I wont let you down tonight"

Lucas was really excited he does not have to miss a game and he can impress the scouts tonight by gutting out a victory. Lucas knew tonight would be tough though bear creek was no gimmie game. He watched the film of Bear Creek last night and they do love to blitz, but Lucas saw a weakness in their scheme. They don't cover the back out of the backfield and Tree Hill had the best running back full back combination in the state.

Lucas walked into his house to be greeted by his father and mother two people he rarely sees nowadays. They were not alone however, mr. and mrs garrity were there along with their daughter Lyla. All eyes were on Lucas now probably wondering if he would be playing in tonight's game.

"so whats the deal son are you playing tonight?" Dan of course was going to ask he was not going to sit there without knowing.

"Yeah coach is going to let me play but on a short leash. So if anything goes wrong with my ankle he is yanking me."

"Ok good, Mr Garrity here is excited to see you play, he has heard a lot about you."

"How you doin son" mr garrity spoke up.

"I am doing alright just excited for tonight"

"That's good to hear, you know I heard that Texas was looking at you to come down and play for them in a couple of years."

"Um yeah they sent me a few letters but right now my number one choice is USC."

"That's a good program but you know texas is coming up and you could win multiple championships under mack brown."

"Look no offense Mr garrity but I don't want to run the spread offense in texas. That takes away from my natural pocket passer mentality. USC runs a more quarterback friendly system, the west coast offense. Texas is on my list just they are 3rd right now." Lucas was getting a little aggravated he hated talking to recruiters and hated talking to people trying to get him to go some where.

"You said they are 3rd on your list who is 2nd?"

"Right now I have to go with Duke as my 2nd team" This made Dan a little angry and a little puzzeled.

"Duke? Are you serious son they suck why would Duke be second on your list?" Dan was not happy with Lucas's choice right now.

"Because it would be close to home, it would give me the challenge of bringing a team to greatness and no one would expect it."

"Close to home? Is that really important to you son?" Dan was intrigued and kind of impressed with Lucas's Logic in bringing a team to glory.

"Kind of, that's the reason I have not given my verbal to USC yet."

"Well I got to say it would be risky but I also think it would actually not be a bad choice I have heard duke has been getting verbals from some top prospects in north Carolina, including wesley raverson that linebacker from Bear Creek plus you could probably get riggins and skills to follow you there."

"Yeah like I said though they are a distant second right now. I am going to go up to my room and relax before I leave for the game."

Lucas walked up to his room and just plopped onto his bed. Lucas was just lying there thinking about what happened with his dad and about the game that night. Did his dad just agree with him on a school? That was kind of weird but lucas put that in the back of his mind because he had to concentrate on tonights game and did not want the distractions. Of course as he said that in walked Lyla Garrity.

"Hey Lucas how are you"

"um hey Lyla what are you doin in here?" its not like Lucas never had a girl in his room it was just kind of weird to have a girl in his room that was not brooke and if she walked in right now boy was he in trouble.

"I just wanted to say good luck tonight and thought maybe you wanted to hangout after the game"

"Well thanks and I don't know about hanging out after the game"

"Well why not I need someone to show me around town after all I am new here."

"Its not that there is anything wrong its just that after every game we have a party at either my house or the beach house. Tonight it is at the beach house I mean your more than welcome to come."

"Oh ok I thought maybe you just did not want to hangout with me."

"Lyla don't take this the wrong way but you do know that I have a girl friend."

"I know but there is nothing wrong with two friends hanging out is there?"

"No I guess not I don't know, I will see you at the party I guess but I got to get ready for this game tonight and I cant have any distractions so do you mind?"

"No I understand and don't worry Lucas you will see me tonight." With that Lyla gave him a wink and walked out of his room. Boy was I in trouble Lucas thought.

About an hour later lucas headed to the field to get ready for the game. Lucas did not have to be there till five but he wanted to show up around 415 to get his ankle taped and put the brace on. When Lucas arrived he was surprised to see riggins at his locker reading the play book and taping his wrists.

"Hey man what you doing here so early I am usually the first one here."

"Yeah Michelle was kind of driving me nuts so I told her I had to come to the field early."

"Why are you still with her man, I mean come on I have known you since we were ten and you have never kept a girl around for this long, let alone call her your girl friend." Lucas was now laughing at how depressed his best friend looked.

"I don't know I guess I like her and I just damn man I don't know"

"Its ok Rigs just relax forget about her for tonight and just concentrate on the game"

"Alright you want to go throw the ball around on the field loosen your arm up and that ankle"

"Yeah let me go get it taped and throw my pants on and I will meet you out there."

After Lucas got his ankle taped he went back to his locker and threw on his game pants. Then took out his cleats and his helmet and headed to the field where riggins was already dressed and ready to go.

Lucas and Rigs warmed up for a good 45 minutes until other players started to arrive and some of the cheerleaders including one Lyla Garrity. As Lucas and Rigs walked up to where the cheerleaders were standing Lyla gave Lucas a wave and a wink and then continued to converse with her fellow cheerleaders. Oh boy was Rigs not going to let this go.

"What was that man? That looked like a little wink for the star Quarter back."

"Would you shutup it was nothing she just was saying hi"

"Yeah right man she is feeling you. So are you going to go after that tonight or what?"

"Yeah ok remember I have a girl friend named Brooke"

"Yeah uh huh and I don't drink beer I know you Lucas."

'Whats that supposed to mean?" Lucas said a little hurt by his friends comment.

"Nothing just I know you man no girl can keep THE Lucas Scott down"

"Yeah well maybe I found that girl" Lucas was now thinking about what Rigs just said to him could he be faithful? Of course he could or could he.

Just as Lucas was about to walk into the Locker room Haley and brooke walked over to him. "Wait am I seeing things" lucas thought "is that Haley and Brooke?"

"Hey boy friend you ready for tonights game" Brooke was very chipper as she kissed lucas.

"Yeah I think so ankle feels good I am ready to go, Why are you in your cheerleading uniform?"

"I am a football cheerleader now Lucas, I figured since we are dating I should be cheering you and Haley graciously agreed."

"So are you two like best friends now or something?"

"We are getting there you were right Lucas I should have given Brooke a chance she is great and after the game we are going shopping before the party."

"Wait your shopping together now? Wow I never thought I would see the day, but hey I got to get in there and get ready I will see you two after the game?"

"Yeah" they both said simultaneously. Lucas then gave brooke a big kiss, which made Lyla who was watching intently a little jealous. Then he gave Haley a big hug and he walked away.

It was now gametime and the ravens were out on the field waiting for the bear creek warriors to make their way onto the field. Lucas had never really felt nervous before a game. The only time he ever felt like this was his first varsity game as a freshman. He really did not know why he was nervous he knew his ankle would hold up. At any rate he needed to get these butterflies out of his stomach quickly.

The ravens would have the ball first and lucas jogged onto the field followed by his teammates. The first play called was a shotgun formation 3 wide two backs in the backfield. Lucas took the snap dropped back he had rigs run a swing route to his right and skills run a swing route to his left. With the 3 receivers running curl routes. As Lucas saw on the film bear creek came with a 7 man rush meaning only 4 guys in coverage. Someone was open and he saw him. Rigs was wide open on the right side and lucas lofted the ball to him over the pass rush and hit rigs in stride. With no one covering Rigs he waltzed into the edzone for a 65 yard touchdown and the ravens were up 7-0. That touchdown pass seemed to calm Lucas down. He had a first half of 13-15 with 265 yards passing and 4 touchdowns. The ravens were demolishing the warriors 42-0.

"Lucas hell of a first half that's how you play smart and read the blitz. Rigs great half blocking and catching the ball out of the backfield. Skills good job running the ball. Good half men, with a good 3rd quarter I can rest the starters for next weeks rivalry game." The coach was fired up and Lucas liked the sound of having the 4th quarter off.

With the 3rd quarter underway the ravens would start on defense and the defense struck quickly. Bear Creek tried a flea flicker to try and catch the Ravens napping and get a quick score. Its safe to say it did not work. The safety read it and intercepted the pass, but was immediately tackled. The ravens offense came running onto the field. At their own 35 Lucas lined up in the shotgun and wanted to put the warriors away for good. HE dropped back and heaved a good 65 yard pass in the air to his wide receiver who caught it in stride wide open for the touchdown. The starters were pulled shortly there after and it was time to party.

"What a great game man nothing like a good ass kicking and then a good night of drinking" Rigs loved parties especially after they beat the living crap out of teams.

"I hear you man, did those warriors suck or what they were terrible."

"Yeah I think after that first touchdown they just said fuck it we are losing tonight."

"Yeah" "Ok guys party at the Beach house lets go!!!!" Lucas said screaming to his teammates.

Lucas walked out of the locker room and was immediately swarmed by reporters. Lucas did not mind the attention but he wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. Lucas wanted to say hi to brooke and get to the beach house quickly before anyone could get there. That obviously was not going to happen because the reporters already started with the questions.

"How does the ankle feel lucas we did not think you were going to play"

"It feels good, a little sore but that's expected. I did not think I was going to play either but I woke up this morning felt good and was ready to play."

"How were you able to beat the warriors blitz packages?"

"My line did good job of picking up the blitz and my backs had a great game catching the ball that helped me a lot."

"Lucas any idea on what college you will be attending?"

"No Idea yet I still got a lot of time before you know, when I give my verbal you will know" Lucas then started to get pushed from behind and realized his teammates were helping him get away from the reporters. As Lucas was getting pushed he noticed someone in the distance. He thought for a moment then realized who it was but when he looked up again he was gone just like that.

"Hey boyfriend hell of a game out there" Lucas snapped out of his trance to see brooke standing in front of him. Lucas leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Thanks babe you coming tonight?"

"Of course are we staying at your parents beach house overnight?"

"Yeah of course"

"Ok sounds good Haley and I are going to go get dressed see you later stud.

"Good game Lucas" Haley said as she is being dragged away by Brooke. Nathan noticed this and decided to walk over to his brother.

"Hey" Nathan said very weakly

"What do you want" Lucas said in an angry tone obviously still mad from what he saw before.

"I just wanted to say good game I guess and to ask you if you talked to Haley and by the tone you have I am assuming you have."

"First off I know I had a good game my TEAMMATES and FRIENDS already congratulated me and I have what the fuck did you do to her?" Lucas was angry now he did not need to see Nathan right now.

"I did not do anything we just had a fight look whatever man your having a party at the beach house right?

"Yeah so don't go there i don't want you there and never will." With that lucas walked away. He was also thinking was Nathan trying to be nice?

Just as Lucas was about to finally get into his car and drive to the beach house when he was stopped again. This time by wesley raverson the linebacker for bear creek.

"Hey lucas good game man, but I wanted to talk to you about duke."

"What about duke man? You know and everybody else knows I am close to giving my verbal to USC. They called me last night and told me that I had an official offer from ther."

"Ok I also know Duke offered you a scholarship and I know with me on defense and you on offense we could win a championship and turn that program around. Just think about it man" With that he walked away making Lucas strongly consider duke some more. There was also one other reason against it though. Nathan is going to Duke.

It was now around 11:30 and the party was in full swing. Lucas was in the kitchen playing beer pong with brooke as his partner. They were destroying skills and bevin badly neither could make a shot.

"Come on skills how about you live up to that nickname of yours and make a shot. This is embarrassing we are beating you 10-1 lets go." Lucas loved talking shit to skills because he knew that he could get under his skin. Just as lucas shut his mouth though Bevin hit a shot of course then skills missed.

"Damn skills it looks like Bevin is going to be the only one to make a shot on your team" brooke could not stop laughing because she saw how much her comment hurt skills especially after Lucas drained the final cup.

"DRINK" Lucas was laughing hard after this.

The party kept going without any real drama it was just relaxed until of course Lyla walked into the room. Brooke was over with Haley chatting with a few cheer leaders. Lucas was outside on the porch just looking out into the ocean thinking about college. He still had not decided who he wanted to give his verbal to. USC had officially offered a scholarship to him, but so did Duke and he was still very intrigued by them. He had plenty of time to make a decision but it was apparent that this decision was going to weigh on him for a while. Lucas was lost in his thoughts he did not see lyla walk onto the porch.

"See I told you we would hangout tonight" Lucas's head snapped around seeing Lyla walking up to him.

"Umm Hey Lyla I did not see you here. You just get here?"

"Yeah you were looking for me?"

"Umm not really just figured you would come up and say Hi if you were here."

"OH" Lyla clearly disappointed that Lucas was not as interested in her as she was in him.

"yeah I got to go back inside me and Brooke are still on the table. I will see you later." Lucas had to get out of there. Lyle was gorgeous and he knew brooke would get mad and eventually the old Lucas scott would come out and he did not want to hurt brooke.

Back at the table Brooke was waiting for Lucas to come back. She looked outside and saw Lucas walking away from Lyla and Brooke instantly got jealous.

"Hey ready to win again babe?" Lucas leaned in to give Brooke a kiss but she leaned out of the way and took her shot and missed.

"What was that? Why did you move out of the way from my kiss?"

"What were you and Lyla talking about outside?"

"She came up to me and say hi. Remember she is a family friend that's all I am not interested."

"I didn't ask if you were interested, but its good to know you feel like you have to explain yourself. You're an ass Lucas I don't know why I trusted to you."

"Wait what? That makes no sense. Nothing is going on with me and Lyla. You're my girl." Lucas said as he chased Brooke outside onto the porch.

"Oh yeah then why the last time we tried this you cheated on me?"

"I was different guy back then Brooke and this is a different this time brooke."

"Oh yeah why then huh? Why is it sooooo much different this time Lucas? How do I know?"

"The difference is that I love you brooke and you're the only girl I want in my life."

"Wait what? What did you just say?"

"I said I Love you and I know its quick but I do"

"I love you too"

With that Lucas kissed brooke and took her hand and led her off the porch and into his room in the basement. He wanted to get away from everybody and be alone with his girlfriend.

Lucas woke up the next morning around 830 to his phone ringing. He looked at the number and had no idea who it was but answered it anyways. He wished he didn't because it was Nathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Nathan I need you to come to the clinic right now" with that he hung up…

Ten minutes before the call…

"Hey Peyton so we ran the tests and you are indeed pregnant." The doctor continued to explain to Nathan and Peyton.

"hey doc can I get a blood test I want to see if this kid is mine." Nathan asked the doctor

"Sure son"

'thanks and I also want my brother to so can I just cal him real quick."

"Umm yeah that's fine ill be right outside."

"What are you doing Nathan?"

"I am calling Lucas this could also prove if Lucas really slept with you or not and if you too kept sleeping with you like you said you were."

"Hey its Nathan come to the clinic."

Twenty minutes later….

Lucas had already arrived and taken the test and he was sitting in the corner of the room still not sure why he was here. He told brooke he had to take care of something for his mom.

"Nathan you are not the father and Lucas you…………"

SORRY you will find out very soon…..I know the whole timing might be a little off but I don't think by much trust me it will make sense….

Please review and I promise I will update quicker……no more drama filled gf in my life..


End file.
